Academy Rebellion
by yusuke13
Summary: Hachimitsu Academy was once an all-girl private school until recent developments have turned it into a coed academy. With a tyrannical student council wanting to return the school to an all-girls academy, can Lelouch Lamperouge turn the tide of battle? And once the great rebel Zero and the Crow User Mari meet, can romance really bloom between them? Only the future knows...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Prison School, or any of the characters involved in these shows._

 **Academy Rebellion**

 _"I heard they tried to peek at the girls in the changing rooms."_

 _"How disgusting."_

 _"Perverts."_

Hachimitsu Academy was bustling with activity even though it was a bit early in the morning. The students, majority of them female, were all watching the scene unfold. Walking in the middle of the school's courtyard were five boys, all dressed up in a long-sleeved, black and white prison uniforms. Their hands are bound by handcuffs while a tall, bespectacled girl with a rather massive bust size and white hair led them to their destination. She was wearing the standard academy uniform: the brown blazer and checkered mini-skirt. However, she wore high heeled boots and her blazer was very much revealing of her...well-endowed physique.

The curious group was walking towards a dark building barricaded by barbed wire fences. The doorway of the building was obstructed by thick steel rods. The female students were whispering in hushed voices as they eyed the four boys in prison uniforms.

 _"To think that they are the first boys to ever enroll in our school...how disappointing."_

 _"Hachimitsu never should have become co-ed..."_

The hushed whispers weren't silenced even by the incessant trill of the airborne crows. The almost female-only population of the academy was brought about by the school having only recently turned coeducational. As a result, the male student population was very low. Add the fact that 99% of that male student population are now headed for the school prison, then it seems like Hachimitsu is on its way back to being an all-girls school once again.

 _"It's a good thing the USC managed to put a stop to these perverts as early as now."_

 _"The USC is so cool. I wish I could be like one of them."_

The murmurs of the students drifted off to a different topic. The USC or the Underground Student Council, is the school's unofficial student governing body. Despite being unofficial, the USC has already usurped majority of the official Student Council's duties and acts indiscreetly even though they are labeled underground. One of the said duties of the USC is the maintenance of peace and order of the academy which is the student council's top priority. If the USC deems that a student did not followed the school rules, that student may serve penalty time inside the school prison.

"All of you! Get in!" shouted the glasses-wearing girl to the male students.

She unlocked the gate of the school prison and directed the prisoners inside. Shamed and afraid, the five boys silently walked inside the building with their heads down.

"Pathetic." murmured the white-haired girl as she slammed the gate shut.

On the rooftop of one of the school buildings, a lone male student watched the events happening below. The warm breeze gently ruffled his ebony hair as his violet eyes gazed at the scene with an uninterested look.

Meanwhile in the USC room...

"That takes care of those scum. In time we'll have all boys eliminated from this school and we can go back living our peaceful lives." said a long-haired girl as she sipped tea from a porcelain teacup.

The girl sat cross-legged in her seat at the head of the long table. She has long black hair and her blue eyes were piercing enough to stare at the very depths of anyone's soul. Around her, she exudes an air of elegance and excellence and she does so naturally, like breathing or eating. If one is to describe her, one word comes to mind. Perfect. Her beauty and aura stand out easily and her calm features add to her appeal. She is wearing the standard academy uniform and perched on her right shoulder is a rather quiet crow. She is Mari Kurihara, the USC President.

Beside the beautiful, black-haired girl sat the student who walked the prisoners earlier. She is the USC Vice-President, Meiko Shiraki. She is sweating profusely and is staring intently at the girl at the head of the table. Meiko moves as if to speak but closes her mouth and says nothing.

"Save for one President. You forgot the one who's always cutting class." said a blonde girl cheerfully while she filled a teacup with tea.

The blonde was of medium height and her hair frames her pretty face like a doll. She wears leggings together with her academy uniform.

The blonde's statement made the bespectacled girl gasp as if in surprise. After a few moments, she sighed in relief and did not say anything. The President smiled.

"Of course Hana-san. I did not forget him. The others were quite easy to catch as they are all simple-minded perverts...this one however..." Mari calmly stated.

"Let me collect information on him President. Given enough time, I'm sure we'll see enough justification to send him to prison as well." Meiko said.

"Hmm...I'll have Hana-san do that for now. In the meantime Meiko-san, you'll attend to the prisoners. See to it that they are penalized for their actions." Mari replied before sipping her tea.

The other two members of the USC nodded and the meeting was adjourned.

 **Two days after**

"How long do you intend to sleep here?" Hana's voice pierced the calm of the school rooftop.

A male student, dressed in the standard blue suit and matching pants of Hachimitsu Academy, opened his eyes. He was lying down on the floor with his arms behind his head. He was very lean and he although he looked quite healthy, it's obvious he does not enjoy any kind of physical activity. He looked toward the direction of the voice that called out to him.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, isn't it?" Hana asked as she walked towards him.

The student blinked and sat up.

"Hana Midorikawa, USC Secretary, isn't it?" the boy replied.

Hana's left eyebrow twitched.

"Answering a question with another, huh? So I'll take that as a yes then." the blonde girl spat, visibly irritated.

"Well, it seemed to me that you already know my identity even before you asked anyway." came Lelouch's reply.

Hana sighed. She can't let this guy irritate her or else she wouldn't be able to extract anything from him.

 _"Why is he so arrogant anyway?!"_ Hana thought.

"Why aren't you in class?" Hana's question was simple.

Quick and short. Natural and doesn't seem to be prying.

"The Student Handbook never mentioned cutting classes to be a violation. As long as one performs well in class, we are free to do what we wish. If my absence in class is disturbing, then I could say the same for you, Ms. Secretary." Lelouch smirked.

Hana closed her eyes and counted to ten. God help her. She might just punch this man.

"But you do know you can get in trouble with the USC if you keep trying to find loopholes in the rules, right?" the USC Secretary smiled devilishly.

Lelouch smiled and shook his head.

"The USC? I know very well what you guys are capable of. But I don't really care. What's the USC but just a group of crazies anyway." Lelouch continued to smile as if challenging the one in front of him.

Hana was quite surprised.

 _"This arrogant bastard! He'll pay for that!"_ Hana's thoughts screamed.

As much as Hana wanted to physically assault Lelouch, she had what she needed. So instead of hurting him, the blonde merely smirked.

"You'll regret that." she said.

With that, Hana left Lelouch alone.

 **The USC Room**

"And this is it." Hana put a her phone on the table and played the recording.

Mari smiled approvingly.

"With this ,we can have him jailed for resisting authority. We can even take it up a notch and accuse him of sedition." Mari stated.

"With this, your plan of expelling all the boys in our school can come to fruition. You're intelligence i amazing, President." Meiko exclaimed.

Mari sipped her tea and then put her teacup on the table.

After a few moments of silence, the President finally spoke.

"Tomorrow, we will present this to the Chairman...Meiko-san, prepare to apprehend this boy once we have his arrest approved." Mari smiled.

 **-End of Chapter 1-**

 **Afterword:** Well, here's my first crossover fanfic ever. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. This was a real surprise 'coz I was watching Prison School when the thought came to me...what if Mari and Lelouch actually had a battle of wits? So, here you go. I'll try to explore their motivations as the story progresses and I hope you look forward to seeing how Lelouch will be interacting with the other characters as he stages his rebellion in Hachimitsu. Again, thank you very much. yusuke13 signing out.

P.S. Reviews are very much welcome.


End file.
